


Sweet Fever.

by Sweaty_dogman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Abigail Hobbs, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Drunk Will Graham, First Time, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Rough Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham, afab language, afab omega Will, age gap, first heat, will and Abigail are friends, will with a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaty_dogman/pseuds/Sweaty_dogman
Summary: Alpha Abigail Lecter is determined to give her best friend the 18th birthday he deserves. However, its cut short when Will has one-too-many before dinner.Omega Will Graham had been miserable ever since he realised he was a ‘late bloomer’, not receiving his first heat when omegas usually did. When his heat unexpectedly creeps up on him, who else is there to care for him...other than his best friends father? - Dr.Hannibal Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Sweet Fever.

Will wasn't fond of birthdays. He never had been, especially not his own. His 'sweet sixteenth' hadn't been so  _ sweet,  _ having spent most of the day crying to himself, even when it came to eating cake. Will was so sure he'd finally get his first heat and mature on his sixteenth birthday, but when number seventeen rolled around and nothing had changed, Will knew he was stuck being a 'late bloomer'. 

After transferring to a new high school and collecting a new group of friends, Will decided that his eighteenth wouldn't royally suck. Well, more like Abigail decided it wasn't going to be as shit as the last two years. Abigail Lecter was one of Will's closest friends, one of the only people to know about his  _ issue _ and one of the only people kind enough to care about his eighteenth. The slightly older alpha had been nothing but kind to the short, timid omega since his arrival in Baltimore. She had taught him how to bite back when people got on his nerves. Shed short own him what to expect when he finally matured. Although Abigail wasn't an omega, she knew plenty of them and understood how they acted. 

"Abi...you really don't have to do anything for me. I'm totally fine just spending the day at home with you." Will sighed, throwing his bag over his shoulder. Spending time with the girl was one of Will's favourite things, but Will didn't want her to see how pathetic and sad he got when he aged. "What if it doesn't happen? Do you really want to deal with me when I'm all sad and whiny?" He chuckled, sliding into the passenger side of the girl's car. 

Abigail rolled her eyes, slipping the keys into the ignition. "It's gonna happen, Will." She took a deep breath, "I can smell it on you. You've got that fevered sweetness all omegas get when they are due their heat. My dad talks about it all the time." Abigail concluded as she began the drive back to her home. Will only lived a street or so away from the Lecter's, but the unbloomed omega was due to spend the weekend with the Lecter's. 

"Your dad talks about a lot of stuff. A lot of shit, Abs." He laughed, leaning his head back onto the headrest. "I feel the same as I have for the last seventeen years-"

"Eighteen!" She reminded, pulling into the two-car driveway. 

"Eighteen. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm gonna be like this the rest of my life. You wait and see." Will got out of the car, folding his arms over his chest as he followed his older friend inside. It frustrated Will that she had already developed fully. Constantly bragging about her knot and the sharpness of her teeth. Will wanted nothing more than to be like every other  _ normal _ omega. He wanted painful and desperate heats that would leave him sweating for days, only able to find release in the comfort of a knot. 

"Watch what you say about my dad. He's always listening, Will. I'm sure you don't want him to know about your little secret, huh? Birthday boy!" Abigail squeezed the younger boy's hips, kissing his cheek affectionately. "C'mon, let's get a beer or whatever you drink," 

"Cosmopolitans," he chuckled, following behind Abigail almost obediently. "Are you sure your dad won't care that we are drinking? Isn't he some super strict doctor...guy..." Will couldn't help but laugh, finding it hard to believe that his friend's father was so poised when...she certainly wasn't. Of course, Abigail could be prim and proper when she wanted. However, around Will, she was nothing but herself. 

Shaking her head, Abigail opened the fridge, collecting what she needed for drinks. "You can call him Hannibal, Will. He won't bite your head off. Plus, he's not back until six...so, we have hours of unsupervised drinking. It's your birthday. You deserve a good drink." 

Will didn't protest. There was no point when Abigail put forward ideas. No one could say no to a Lecter. Will had learnt that the hard way. 

——————————————————-— ♡ ————————————————

"Abigail!" A deep, accent voice snaked up the staircase, just barely creeping under the teen's door. The young alpha had put away three beers by now; her omegan counterpart had drunk down almost seven cosmopolitans. Will's cheeks were tinged with an alcohol-induced blush, thick curls sticking to his sweaty nape. It was the most alcohol the young man had ever consumed in one sitting, buttering him up for an easy dinner. 

They held hands as they made their way down the stairs, giggling softly to one another as they talked. Abigail had guessed it was dinner time. The fragrant smells and classical music had given it away. 

Hannibal's nose scrunched up when a new scent filled his dining room, turning around to see a short brunette. He raised a brow, looking down at their interlocked hands curiously. Abigail wasn't much interested in men, which was made quite evident at an early age. Hannibal quickly concluded that the blushing boy had to be the infamous Will Graham. His daughter had talked very openly about the boy but never brought him home. The older alpha could see why now. Will was gorgeous...and drunk. 

"I see you brought a guest with you, Abigail. It would have been nice to have been aware of this beforehand." The older gentleman scolded, his honey-coloured eyes glaring at his daughter. He had yet to address Will, deciding to do so once they were all sat down. 

_ "Sorry _ ," she huffed slightly, gesturing to the seat on the right side of her father. Will sat where he was told to, looking down at his lap to disguise any giggles as Doctor Lecter made his way to the kitchen, quickly returning with their food. 

After a few awkward moments of silence and stifled giggles from the teens, Will finally spoke up. "You cook good, Doc." 

Hannibal couldn't help but smile at the young thing, nostrils flaring to try and catch a scent. Will smelt like an omega, but not like the older fully-developed one's Hannibal had met. He smelt innocent. Had the young man not caught up quite yet? Much like Abigail had said, Hannibal could smell a fevered sweetness on the curly-haired omega. It was faint, but it was there. "You are welcome, Will. I'd offer you a glass of wine, but it seems you've had quite enough. Am I wrong in guessing that?" He tilted his head, chewing another mouthful of food. 

"Dad," Abigail huffed, setting her fork down. "Don't be like that. It's his birthday. A little alcohol never hurt anybody." She looked over at her friend, offering an apologetic smile. 

"His birthday. I see. I supposed you'd like me to bend and break the law? You know how I feel about doing that," he raised a brow knowingly, looking over to his daughter disapprovingly. Truthfully, Hannibal didn't care about breaking the law, having broken many himself in his murderous career. He set down his utensils, sighing deeply. "Abigail, I'd like you to go to your room and allow me a moment to talk to Will. I don't wish to embarrass the boy any further." 

The younger alpha frowned, leaning over to ruffle Will's curls before disappearing to her room. Her father had already worked wonders at embarrassing both teens...surely, it couldn't get any worse. 

"I'm so sorry, Doctor Lecter! I-I didn't mean to be rude." Will blurted out once he'd heard Abigail's bedroom door close. ''I don't even celebrate much...Abi was just being nice to me. She's a good friend." 

Hannibal cut the boy off with a gentle 'shushing' sound, shaking his head. "No need to apologise, Will. I understand, but I can't have a couple of drunk teens running around the place." He hummed gently, picking up his wine glass, holding it out for the young omega. Hannibal offered a reassuring look of encouragement, "You can have a little of mine. Happy birthday." 

The blush on Will's cheeks only darkened, flooding down to his neck when he looked up at the alpha. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes, dark pools of honey pulling in his blue set. Hannibal Lecter was ridiculously, no,  _ dangerously _ handsome. The young omega almost forgot about the offer being made, too focused on how heavenly the alpha smelt. Almost drooling when he tilted his head. "Huh? Oh..." Will reached his hand out, dainty fingers brushing against Hannibal's when he grabbed the glass. The omega almost choked on how  _ good _ that small amount of contact felt. 

"Much better than whatever my Abigail was giving you, huh?" Hannibal chuckled, watching with intensity as his guest polished off the glass. 

"Abigail doesn't give me anything, Doctor Lecter. It's not like-" Will stopped himself, realising that the older man was  _ absolutely not _ talking about  _ that _ . He swallowed, brushing the messy curls from his face. "Yeah, uh, just some vodka and cranberry juice. Nothin' special, sir." He replied, chewing on his bottom lip. Will could hardly focus on the conversation, dipping in and out of his thoughts, watching the older man almost hungrily. 

"I'm sure you wouldn't complain if she  _ did _ ," Hannibal set the empty glass back on the table, gently resting his palm against Will's clammy forehead. Even if he weren't a doctor, Hannibal would be able to tell that a heat was soon approaching for young Will. He could smell it, as well as see it; poor boy. Hannibal could help. He could warn the boy and tell him it would be best to go home and shelter for the next week...but Hannibal didn't feel like it. "Perhaps, you ought to go to bed." 

"It's not even nine," protested the young omega, resisting the urge to nuzzle Hannibal's hand. "I guess you're right. I'm really sorry for actin' funny at dinner. It was yummy." Will batted his long lashes at the alpha before shakily getting to his feet. Taking one last look at the man, Will headed upstairs. 

Will found it hard to sleep after that small interaction. Abigail smelt almost like Hannibal, driving the young omega mad as he tried to calm his mind and body. He couldn't stop thinking about the man's large hands, dark eyes, perfectly tailored suits. Everything about the older alpha was undeniably perfect. Will had never felt so  _ obsessed _ with another man before. 

——————————————————-— ♡ ————————————————

It was safe to say that Will felt  _ awful _ in the morning. His head pounded, sending waves of pain down his neck and into his stomach. Before his friend could wake, Will slipped downstairs, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Perhaps drinking so much wasn't a good idea. 

Disappointment washed over him when he realised Doctor Lecter was nowhere to be seen, having left for work way before they woke up. "Oh," Will smiled a little, fingers tracing a large box of freshly made cupcakes. He took a second to admire the pink and white icing, blushing when he saw the writing on them. 

_ 'For you, sweet.'  _

Will swallowed a little, feeling another pang deep in his stomach as he re-read the cupcakes over and over. He whined a little, almost sure they were from Abigail until he saw the note;  _ Hannibal Lecter. _ Carefully, he slipped them into his school bag before his friend could get a look at them, hoping to save them all for himself. Will adored sweet treats, but he felt even hungrier than usual. He took another look around the kitchen before heading home, leaving Abigail alone for the rest of the weekend. Although he had promised to spend the weekend with the girl, something was calling him back to his bed. 

Once he was home, Will took the liberty of making his bed more comfortable. He grabbed extra blankets, changing into more comfortable pyjamas before climbing into the nest of sheets with his cupcakes. Will flicked on a movie, snuggling up warmly before he began eating. He moaned softly around his third cake, sucking the icing from his fingers. Will couldn't help but think about Hannibal feeding them to him, imagining the man pushing his thick fingers into his mouth. 

"Stop it, Will..." whined the young omega, pushing the box aside. 

Celebrating his birthday always ended badly. 

——————————————————-— ♡ ————————————————

Sometimes the young omega hated how sporty and talented his alpha friend was. Her away-games were becoming far too frequent and, Will was feeling much clingier than usual. He whined softly as he watched her climb into the bus, offering a small wave. Surviving the day would be hard without Abigail. 

Although his day mostly consisted of study periods, Will still wasn't looking forward to his days alone. He felt hot and fuzzy all day, frequently disappearing to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Will was sure he hadn't eaten anything that would make his stomach hurt so bad or his body ache like nothing he'd felt before. Maybe it was the alcohol or the cupcakes? Will couldn't put a finger on it, forcing himself to focus on the work in front of him. He couldn't. 

His alpha and omega classmates looked at him repeatedly, throwing him worried and almost...hungry glances as he tried to do his work. Even the beta students had their eyes on Will, flaring their nostrils at him. All the eyes on him only made Will feel worse, causing him to whine and squirm in his seat, almost yelping when unfamiliar wetness sprung in his underwear. 

"Mr Graham," the comforting voice of his teacher pulled him back into reality. Mrs Bloom looked down at the poor omega with kind eyes, squatting to reach his sitting-level. "Would you like to go home? I'm more than happy to write you a pass." 

"Oh? A-Are you sure... I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." She chuckled, getting up from her position. Mrs Bloom quickly wrote the young omega a note, handing it to him with a sympathetic smile. "Go home. Have a bath and get some rest, dear. Okay?"

"Okay..." he sighed, taking the note. Will packed his bag, heading out of the school miserably. He felt so embarrassed, unable to ignore all the people watching him as he left. Without Abigail around, Will had no other choice than to walk home. It would only take less than an hour, but he already felt so weak and sore. The wetness between his legs only worsened as he walked, making his pussy throb and chafe against the fabric of his panties. 

When he turned the corner onto Abigail's street, Will almost toppled over in pain, clutching at his stomach as he caught his breath once again. " _ Fuck _ -" he whined, rubbing at the sweaty nape of his neck. 

——————————————————-— ♡ ————————————————

Hannibal had been busy trimming his front hedge, humming to the classical music playing in his headphones. It was rare he had a day off, with all his patients and murderous schedule, rarely did he get the chance to have any time alone. When Hannibal had almost finished and was ready to head inside, a delicious smell wafted his way. It was hot and ridiculously sweet, something so familiar and individual he couldn't help but take a look down his street to see where it was coming from. 

"Will?" Hannibal questioned when his eyes met the young omega. He seemed to be in agony, holding his stomach as he walked clumsily down the path. Will reeked, assaulting Hannibal's nostrils every time his hand rubbed at the glands on his sweat-covered neck. At least the alpha had located that enticing scent. 

"D-Doctor Lecter..."

"Are you okay, Will?" He set down his gardening tools, pulling off a glove before pressing it to the boy's forehead, sighing. "You're rather hot and, you look a little under the weather." 

Will let out a pitiful whine, looking up at the Doctor with tears eyes. "I feel...I-I feel horrible. I got sent home. I don't know what's wrong with me," he hiccuped as tears fell down his hot cheeks. He sniffled, whimpering quietly when the alpha scooped him into his arms. 

"We'll get you sorted in no time. You are in no condition to walk home. Let's get you feeling a little better, then I'll drive you home." Hannibal hummed, carrying the omega inside effortlessly. Will was so light; it was like holding a few grocery bags. Holding him, Hannibal was able to smell him a lot better. It was clear that Will had entered his first heat; it seemed to be treating him quite harshly. Gently, Hannibal set the young omega down on the bed, having carried him up to his bedroom for safe measure. 

"Hm?" Will huffed, squirming on the sheets. "Please...hurts so bad!" 

"I know. I know. Why don't you get comfortable? I'll get you something to help with the pain." Hannibal cooed, allowing his alpha instincts to take over. The older man was unmated, preferring casual relationships with other alphas and betas; unable to find himself a worthy omega. However, Hannibal couldn't neglect the beautiful thing on his bed, so desperate to be cared for. 

"M'kay." Once Hannibal had excused himself, Will started making himself  _ much _ more comfortable. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his clothes, leaving him in the grey and blue panties Abigail had gifted him. They were positively soaked, clinging to the pink, swollen skin of his cunt. He huffed, running his fingers over the wet patch, hips jolting in response. 

Hannibal would only be gone a few moments, but he  _ did _ say to get comfortable. The omega lay down, planting his feet on the mattress to lazily touch himself through the fabric of his underwear. His free hand found the bud of his small breasts, massaging in time with his fingers, letting out desperate moans. It certainly made him feel better, even if it was utterly inappropriate. 

"O-Oh!" Will gasped as he pushed his panties to the side, slipping in two digits with ease. He was wetter than he had ever been, cunt dripping with slick as he pushed them in. It came as a surprise and comfort to Will when he found the pain in his stomach eased, dulling once he found a steady pace. "God...Hannibal-" he mewled, sliding in a third finger with a loud moan. 

"How can I help, Will?" Hannibal purred, seemingly appearing out of thin air. The scent of omegan arousal and slick filtered through his nose, making his cock stir in the confines of his tight trousers. The squeak that left Will only made the alpha more aroused. "I'm a doctor. If you tell me what's wrong, I'm sure that I can help." 

The omega swallowed, pulling his fingers out with a lewd wetness. He burst out in tears for a second time, covering himself up with one of the sheets as he blabbered an apology. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" Will near-enough sobbed. He was more than embarrassed, turning his head away from the older alpha with a pout. 

He knelt down to the bed, placing the hot-water bottle on the bedside table. With a gentle hand, Hannibal forced the omega to look at him; brushing the tears from Will's flushed cheeks. "There is no need to be sorry, darling boy. You are in heat," he explained sweetly. 

"Heat?" Will whined, shaking his head. He looked up at the alpha, finally nuzzling into his hand. Hannibal smelt so good, driving Will insane within an instant. The omega wanted nothing more than to have the doctor inside of him, desperate to find out if his knot was as impressive as Abigail's. 

"Yes, dear." He chuckled, brushing chocolate curls from the boy's face. "Heats as strong as this, can only be solved with one thing; a knot. I can give that to you, darling. All you have to do is ask." Hannibal nodded, leaning in to lick at the omegas neck. The scent and taste were driving Hannibal insane. He had never felt so connected with an omega before, willing to give Will everything he desired. 

It took a few moments for the omega to register what Hannibal offered. Was he really about to sleep with Abigail's father? Something deep in him told him to leave, but his heat had him glued to the bed. Will sat up, grabbing at the alphas wrist harshly, pulling him up from the floor. "I've...I've never had a knot before. Never had sex..." Admitted the omega, watching with wide eyes as Hannibal undressed. 

Taking his time to fold his suit up, Hannibal gladly undressed for the much younger man. Perhaps sleeping with his daughters best friend wasn't the smartest idea, but Hannibal wasn't going to deny himself. Will was beautiful and young, eager to offer himself to Hannibal. It was a rare treat, giving someone their fist knot...Hannibal wasn't going to waste it. "You'd like me to be your first?" 

Will whimpered, fingers returning to his clothed-cunt when his eyes landed on Hannibal's cock. Although he hadn't seen many in his lifetime, Will was positive Hannibal had the biggest cock he had ever seen. Seeing an alpha in their rawest form felt like a blessing from God. Truthfully, Will doubted he'd want anyone else after being with the doctor. "Y-Yes! Please. I need it so bad, can't you see how pathetic and needy I am?" He whined, presenting his swollen, pink breasts to the alpha. Will gave them a firm squeeze, crying out when the older man's tongue brushed over them. In the process, Hannibal's sharp fangs showed themselves, causing another wave of slick to gush out of Will. 

He'd pay Hannibal to bite him at this rate. 

"On your back for me." Ordered the alpha, finally sinking down onto the bed. He towered over Will, taking his time to trail his hands over the boy's body. "You are gorgeous, Will. Do you know that?" 

"Sh-Shut up!" Will huffed, arching into Hannibal's touch with a little moan. Even if it were only small, the affection sent the young omega up the wall. He peeled off his panties, leaving him completely naked. Will spread his legs, revealing his pink, puffy cunt to the man. The omegas thighs were covered in slick, shining under the dim light of the bedroom. Truly a sight to behold. 

Hannibal breathed the scent in, growling lowly at just how delicious the boy smelt. If he could, he'd bottle that scent forever. "I'll do no such thing, darling..." he brushed his fingers along the boy's cunt, circling his clit slowly. "What a pretty pussy you have. It's been a long time since I've knotted an omega," Hannibal chuckled, slipping two thick digits into the wet heat. 

He spent a while working the boy open, pushing in a third finger when he felt Will was ready enough. Hannibal used his thumb to tease the omegas clit, moving his fingers at an almost brutal pace. The feeling of having the young omega clench and leak around him was quite thrilling. 

"Ha-Hannibal!" Cried the young man, gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "No...No! Stop! Feels funny...please!" Will begged, shaking his head, wrapping his hand around the alphas wrist. A knot had formed in the pit of his stomach, heating his whole body maddeningly. He felt like he was going to explode, clenching tightly around the man's fingers.

"It's okay, darling boy." Cooed the man, pressing his hand down on the omegas stomach. "Just relax and let Alpha take care of everything." 

Will could only nod, too far gone in how good he felt to reply properly. It only took a few more seconds before the young omega was coming into the man's fingers. It shocked him, to say the least when he squirted, wetting the sheets underneath him. Will was in ecstasy, squirming and shaking as he attempted to come down from his orgasm.  _ That had never happened before.  _

"Messy, messy boy," Hannibal shook his head, clicking his tongue in mock disapproval at the boy. He pulled his fingers out, moaning around them as he sucked them clean. In a more ideal situation, Hannibal would've taken his time to eat the omega out. However, he feared the early arrival of his daughter. "One moment. I'll have you filled back up in no time." Hannibal chuckled, reaching for the lube in his bedside drawer. Although Will was wet enough, Hannibal didn't want to hurt him during his first time. He slicked himself up generously, kissing the boys cunt with the tip of his cock. "This might hurt a little, not to worry." 

"I don't care!" Will wrapped his legs around the man, ultimately trapping him. "I  _ need _ you, Alpha." 

"How could I possibly say no to you? Oh, how mad I am at Abigail for not bringing you home sooner," he purred, taking his time to bottom out inside the young omega. Hannibal groaned, dipping his head to lick and suck and the boy's pert nipples. How had he managed to go so long without indulging in the fruits omegas had to offer? Will was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever met. The boy was made for Hannibal; it was so obvious. He  _ had _ to mate him, one way or another. 

The omega cried out, fingernails biting into the alphas flesh, gripping his back with everything he had. Will sloppily kissed the man, moaning into his mouth needily. Hannibal tasted like expensive wine and toothpaste, something the omega was sure to savour. "God! H-Harder!...Bite...Bite me!" Sobbed the boy, arching his body into the alphas. 

"Th-That's a dangerous request to make," Hannibal chuckled breathily, dragging his sharp teeth over the boy's breasts. "It's your heat talking, darling." The alpha sat back up, grabbing the young man's hips, picking up his speed. Hannibal was completely lost in how tight and wet the omega's cunt was, sucking him back in with every thrust. He would gladly mark the boy, but he wouldn't dare overstep his mark. 

In a spike of confidence, Will grabbed Hannibal's face. Nails biting into the flesh on Hannibal's firm cheeks. "I fuckin' said... _ bite me! _ " He growled out, wrapping his legs tighter around Hannibal's body, forcing him deeper. " _ Bite me! Knot me!...please, mark me forever! _ " Will pleaded between heated kisses, biting harshly at the other's bottom lip until he drew blood. 

The taste of blood on his tongue and Will's pleading pushed the alpha over the edge. In one quick movement, his teeth had sunk into the boy's neck, clasping the flesh between bloodied bone. Hannibal's eyes darkened as blood flooded his mouth for a second time. Never in his life did he think he'd mate anyone, let alone a man thirty years his junior. Let alone an omega. He removed his mouth only to kiss Will, painting the boy's lips a bright red. "You are the devil, W-Will Graham.  _ You're mine."  _

"Y-Yours! Forever...and always!" He cried, nodding enthusiastically. Will's eyes twinkled when he came to the realisation it was his turn, gladly sinking his teeth into Hannibal's warm flesh. Although his teeth weren't as sharp, they drew blood in a matter of seconds. 

Despite the decision being quick and heated; it was clear there was no better fit than Hannibal and Will. They were made for one another. If either man believed in fate, it would've been chalked up to that. 

"That's right, sweet thing..." Hannibal chuckled. He gave a few more harsh thrusts before burying himself deep, allowing his knot to form. His thumb circled the boy's clit, stimulating the bud of swollen nerves as he thrust shallowly. "Got another one in there for me, hm?" Purred the alpha as he licked the blood left on his lips. Will was handling his knot wonderfully, remaining tight and wet around him. 

Will sobbed again, shaking his head. He could feel it, deep in his stomach, clawing to get out. However, Will wasn't so sure his body could take another orgasm like before. "O-Oh! Holy shit...y-your knot it so bi-bi- Fuck!" Will screamed, body seizing up as he squirted for a second time, wetting the sheets and his alpha. 

_ His alpha _ . Will liked how that sounded. 

His toes curled as he buried his face in Hannibal's neck, embarrassed by the mess he had made and how loud he was. Will wasn't even thinking about Abigail, not when he was utterly cock-drunk. It took hardly any time for Hannibal to be filling his omega with come, watching proudly as it spilt around his knot, leaking out the boy's cunt. 

"Beautiful," Hannibal chuckled, kissing over the bite marks on Will's breasts and neck. 

"Hannibal..." he whispered, nosing the alphas silver hair. "You promise you won't leave me now...You'll stay forever, right?" It was a big question to ask; after all, Hannibal was much older than him and, they had only ever met a small fraction of times.

The alpha sighed, slowly pulling out of his omega. "Forever means always, Will. We are mated now, do you understand? I knew you'd be lovely ever since Abigail mentioned your name. When I saw you, I knew there was only so long before I had to make you mine." He brushed the damp curls from the boy's face. "There's only one  _ true _ pairing for people...You are mine," 

Will smiled tiredly, nodding his head as he laced their fingers together. "What...What about Abigail?" He worried, burying his face in the security of his alphas chest hair, breathing in his scent. "What will she think?"

"Oh, I don't think she will be upset. However, we can think about that after we've had a bath, my darling boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fic!! I hope everyone enjoyed it!! 💖


End file.
